


Kitten

by yourfearlessleader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are pet names and presents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Dean was roused from his dozing by a door slamming somewhere nearby. He startled from his slumped position, which was doing no favours for his back, at the main table in the library. There were piles of papers strewn around and mugs of coffee with various amounts in them, the remnants of Sam’s two day research stint. Dean had first sent his brother for a shower and then outside for being irritable. He’d made him take Cas too, the guy needed to keep on top of his training.  
It was the back door that had been slammed shut, and the culprit was one soaked former angel with a face like the storm raging outside. Dean stifled a smile at Cas’ distaste for the rain. ‘I like watching it Dean. Just not being in it.’ He’d told him once.  
Cas stomped into the room, kicking off his boots and squelching in his jeans, thoroughly uncomfortable by the curl of his lip. Dean winced at the noises before laying out his sunniest smile.

“Hey, kitten.”

Cas frowned at him, a crease in his brow and a twitch of his nostril that clearly said I am not fucking in the mood for your shit right now Dean.  
Not to be deterred, Dean got up and held his hands out towards Cas, palms up and splayed open in invitation. After regarding them for a moment, Cas placed his fingertips on Dean’s, holding the touch then dropping his head down.  
Dean smiled softly and then started undressing Cas, gently peeling off the wet garments.

“I hate training,” Cas grumbled, his voice muffled by the shirt stuck somewhere over his head.

Dean huffed a laugh and pulled the shirt off completely, eyes crinkling at Cas’ mussed hair and petulant expression.

“C’mon, lets get you dried up,” Dean coaxed, taking Cas by the wrist and leading him to the bedrooms.

They sat on the bed in Dean’s room, Cas in new dry boxer shorts and Dean kneeling behind him towelling his hair.

“Hey, I got you something. I was gonna wait but you seem sufficiently grumpy now.”

Cas turned to him, still somewhat sour faced but Dean could tell his curiosity was peaked.  
He reached under the bed and pulled out a slim, square box. It was glossy black and Cas licked his lips anticipatorily, taking it slowly when Dean offered it to him. He slid the top off and made a small noise of surprised pleasure.

“What do you think, kitten?” Dean asked, leaning over Cas’ shoulder and threading a hand through his still damp hair. Castiel pushed up into the touch, nuzzling his appreciation.

“It’s beautiful, Dean.”

Dean picked up the leather collar and lifted it to Cas’ neck. It was toffee brown and butter soft, with a burnished gold circle tag at the front, hanging in the hollow of Cas’ throat. Dean fastened the buckle at the back and placed a kiss to the top knob of Cas’ spine.

“How’s it feel?”

“Perfect,” Cas replied, reverently touching the tag that had his name engraved on the front and ‘Dean’s’ on the back. 

He turned back round to Dean and kissed him, pushing the hunter down to climb on top of him. It was a slow kiss to start, a messy slip of tongue and lips, Cas showing his thanks before nipping and sucking intently on Dean’s bottom lip.

Cas was already half hard when the collar touched his neck, no shame in how much he loved being claimed and loved by Dean. He kissed him fiercely, grinding back to rub his cotton clad ass back against Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. When Dean started to buck his hips up, Cas broke off the kiss, licking the saliva from his lips and moving back down Dean’s body. He lifted Dean’s tshirt and took his time tracing patterns across Dean’s body with his tongue, loving every part of him and wanting to show it, showing he could be good and caring too.  
Dean was panting by the time Cas reached his groin, nosing at the bulge in his jeans.

“Yeah that’s it kitten,” Dean growled as Cas pulled open the zipper and tugged the denim off.

“Get it nice and wet. God I want to fuck you so much. Your mouth. Your sweet ass. Or I could just finger you and come on your nice new collar.”

Cas ground his cock against the bed, leaking profusely and helpless to all the filthy things Dean was saying. He wanted all of them at once, desperately and greedily.  
He pulled Dean’s boxers off, eyes hungry on the fat jut of Dean’s cock, red and slick at the head. Sex with Dean always posed difficult choices, Cas mused as he moved to lick at the slick on Dean’s cock. He wanted Dean to fuck his mouth and come down his throat. But he also wanted Dean to come on his collar, splashes of it hitting his face so he was claimed completely.

Eager to get what he wanted, Cas pushed forward and swallowed Dean halfway down, sucking hard on the head and running his tongue down the sensitive underside. His own cock was throbbing between his legs, pulsing or twitching a bit every time Dean groaned in satisfaction or murmured ‘good boy’ to Cas. He was lost in the feel of Dean’s thick cock in his mouth and the heavy hand petting his hair.  
The hand stilled after a while and tugged Cas’ head so it slid off Dean’s dick, now glistening wet and dripping at the base. Cas moaned quietly at the slight pleasure/pain of his hair being pulled, rubbing his untouched dick on the bed sheet. Dean made a noise and Cas stopped, eyes darting up to meet Dean’s. Dean pulled him up for a kiss, smoothing a hand down Cas’ side and the other twisting tighter in his hair. He then moved their positions, forcing Cas onto his front with his ass raised. The ex-angel made a keening noise and wriggled his hips as Dean parted his cheeks and nudged a knuckle at his hole. The pressure made Cas feel liquid heat in his belly, he was going to get fucked, and good. The pressure went and then came back a few seconds later in the form of a lubed up finger. Dean gently pushed it in, listening to the delicious sounds Cas makes when he gets fingered. Its only one and Cas sounds like it’s the best thing he’s ever had. Dean loves how responsive his kitten is, and bites a quick mark on the meat of his ass. A second finger pushes in, gliding and pumping easily with the first. Cas eagerly writhes back on them, eyes closed and muffling his cries into the bedclothes.

“I could come just by doing this. Watching your greedy little hole, just wanting to be filled by me, huh kitten?”

Cas lets out a strangled groan and Dean licks his lips and grips the base of his cock. He wasn’t kidding about coming and needs to fuck Cas properly in his new collar.

“Dean, please,” Cas begs, desperation in his voice. “Please, I need your cock Dean.”

“Say it kitten,” Dean orders, like he does every time Cas is on the edge.

“I need you to fuck me now,” Cas whimpers, absolutely wrecked.

Dean bites out a smile and slides in, his cock lubed and ignored for way too long. Both make a cut off gasp as Dean bottoms out, balls pressed right up against Cas. He drags a possessive hand down Cas’ spine, resting it on the back of his neck while he concentrated on the spasmodic clench of Cas around him.

“Oh you’re so tight, always so fucking perfect for me kitten.”

He traces a finger around where they’re joined and Cas starts rocking back, eager to be used and to be allowed to come. Dean starts thrusting, meeting Castiel’s rhythm. They get lost in it, the slick slap of flesh, Dean’s grunts, and Cas’ breathy moans as he gets fucked deep. Dean’s cock is thick and fat and Cas loves how it stretches him, loves that feeling of being filled, too much and pressing right against his prostate now. Cas lets out a long groan.

“Aaah! Yes, oh Dean I’m close.”

“I know kitten,” Dean grits out. Cas is always so tight around his cock, and the wet, hot friction is delicious.

He then lifts Cas so the former angel’s back is pressed up against his chest. He keeps one hand gripping Cas’ hip while the other trails up to play the collar. Dean tugs lightly on the tag and growls into Cas’ ear.

“You gonna come for me? Untouched like a desperate little slut.” He mouths at Cas’ neck where the leather meets skin, smelling and tasting the new addition.

Cas’ moans pick up, “Yes Dean, ah, please.”

He’s arching his hips back to let Dean push deeper and trying to grind him on his prostate. Cas’ eyes close as he moves, his head lay back on Dean’s shoulder.

“Open your eyes Cas. Look at me,” Dean commands.

He snaps his eyes open, focusing straight on Dean.

“Come for me kitten.”

It takes one more hard thrust and he does, come shooting up his chest and neck in wet white spurts. Castiel comes so hard he’s shaking, clenching impossibly tighter around Dean’s cock.

“Ah fuck,” Dean groans, biting down on Cas’ neck and pulsing into him. He comes for what feels like ages, riding the high, dizzying bliss.

Dean slides out of Castiel and turns him round to kiss him. The ex angel complies easily, allowing himself to be manhandled with a sleepy, sated expression on his face. The grin Dean has when he sees that Cas has gotten come on his collar is filthy, a hungry glint to his eyes.

“Oh kitten,” he chides. “You got your collar dirty.”


End file.
